Late Night Visitors
by The-Butterfly-Deffect
Summary: After Uta closes shop, he gets a visit from a human he finds very entertaining. This is very mature, and is basically smut. If you're not interested in that sort of thing I wouldn't recommend this to you.


A/N: Hello, haven't really written anything like this, so I'm curious as to how it'd be received. I'd appreciate any comments.

 **Late Night Visitors**

It was late in the evening when Akane made her way to Hysy. Too late. It was dangerous in this neighbourhood, and no place for a human woman on her own.

But Akane wasn't worried.

She worked late in a warehouse, and unless she found anything that let her work in the day. The possibility of getting eaten was just an occupational hazard, she had to live with.

As she approached the now closed mask shop, she gave a firm knock on the door.

"You're late." Observed Uta, as he opened the door, to the petite human.

"I was worried something had happened." He said flatly.

Akane had known him for a few weeks now, but she still had trouble telling how sincere a guy he was.

"Heh didn't mean to make you worry, we were understaffed so I had to shift a few more crates than usual." She said, dumping her Jacket by his cash register.

Uta nodded, and started walking upstairs, with Akane following him.

"Did you want coffee or anything?" He offered.

Akane shook her head. No point in adding pretense to what they were doing.

As they walked to his bedroom, Akane felt a twinge between her legs. She'd last been here three nights ago, and she still hadn't been able to get their adventures out of her head.

"Do you still want to do this?" He asked, as he turned down the lights.

This was her only chance to get out of this.

"Yeah." Nodded Akane.

Uta licked his lips.

"Good."

He pulled her into a vicious kiss, that had her gasping. She placed her hands under his shirt, and started grasping hold of his back, as he pulled, and tugged her hair. It was passionate, and desperate, as his tongue swirled around hers, and almost choked her with it's intensity. He'd been just as eager for her touch, as she was for his. He bit her tongue, and seemed to moan as her mouth filled with iron, and he lapped up the flavour.

"Mmm you taste intoxicating." He said,moving to her shoulder, biting here, and there, searching for the spot that would drive her mad.

As he heard her gasp, he continued sucking on that one area, with increased intensity. Uta could feel his heart pound, as he was so tempted to take a bite out of her succulent flesh, with each lingering lick. It was ecstasy to be so close like this, so close to testing his restraint..

As he sucked on her neck, Akane grasped his shirt, and tried to pull it off, eager to have them both naked, as soon as possible.

They both quickly stripped each other, of their shirts, and underwear, until there was nothing but bare skin between them.

Moving his lips back to her mouth, Uta grasped Akane by her ass, as her legs wound around him, and carried her to his bed, before crawling on top of her, and restraining her wrists.

Akane gave an experimental tug to the clinking handcuffs, but couldn't break them.

"My own human pet, with nowhere to escape to." Said Uta playfully, as he trailed his fingers up, and down her sides.

"What should I do to you?"

Akane smiled, in a way that sent a line of pleasure, directly to his cock.

"Whatever you want Master."

He stared at her with hungry eyes, that she couldn't be sure were filled with lust alone.

Keeping his eyes on her, he starting by cupping her breasts, and teasing her nipples.

He kneaded her flesh, paying attention to every little coo, and moan, and grunt that escaped her pale lips. He moved his right hand down to her clit, and began to rub the small nub, in circular motions.

Akane bit her lip, as she tried to keep her voice down, but Uta was determined to hear her screams by the end of the night.

He intensified his attention on her clit, and moved his mouth down to her left breast, where he started to suck, and bite, and tease.

'God damn you cheating bastard!' Thought Akane as she tried to keep from making too much noise. Whenever she let out a little moan, he would intensify his efforts, desperate to drag out the sounds of her tortured pleasure.

Trailing his hand further down, he inserted one finger, and started pumping, as he switched his mouth to her other breast, and continued his teasing efforts.

"My my, Akane-chan, look how soaking wet you are. My finger is just gliding inside of you." He said, as Akane turned red, at the sinful squelching sound between her legs.

He inserted another finger, and Akane was having trouble controlling her voice, as she felt her toes curl from the inescapable pleasure.

"Imagine if someone were to see you like this. Tied up and dripping, on my hand."

Akane couldn't help but feel hot at the thought of someone she knew seeing this.

"You're gushing Akane. Does the idea of being watched really make you so wet? Who would've guessed you were such a pervert." Accused Uta.

He pistoned his fingers in her with relentless precision, never giving her a chance to catch her breath.

Only when she was on the verge of cumming, did he cruelly stop his efforts.

"Urgh no!"

Uta chuckled, as he pulled away his fingers.

"So desperate to cum by my hand, what a dirty slut you are. Getting off on being tied up by a ghoul, you're a disgusting traitor to your own race." He said, as he put his fingers to her mouth.

"A disgusting whore like you, should taste your own juices."

Akane eagerly sucked her cum of his fingers, as Uta reached for one of his drawers. He pulled out something that made her pale.

Uta gave her a sadistic smile, as he held in his hand, a small pocket vibrator.

She tried to wiggle her legs away, but Uta kept her firmly in place with his ghoul strength alone.

"What's wrong Akane-chan? Don't you trust me?" He asked with mocking concern, as he turned the vibe on, and pressed it to her clit.

She was not prepared for the pleasure, as her already sensitive clit was assaulted with wave, after wave of intense vibration.

She tried to pull away, but Uta kept her close to the vibe, only pulling away as she came close to the edge.

After the third time he did this, she was a babbling mess. Her pussy was drooling uncontrollably, and her body was shaking.

Uta began stroking her hair.

"Poor Akane-chan. Can you not take much more?" He whispered softly in her ear.

She could hardly speak, but shook her head no desperately.

"Shall I kiss it better?"

Before she had a chance to reply, she was moaning again, as Uta lapped at her pussy. Exploring all her folds, and rubbing over her sensitive nub, with the piercing in his tongue.

When was this torture going to end?  
Uta swirled his tongue around her cunt, and lapped up any moisture he could find like it was honey.

"I- I"

Uta looked up at her with dark, and lustful eyes.

"Yes my pet?"

"I- please?" She begged.

He grinned, and began to tease her clit with his thumb.

"Please what?"

Akane was almost crying, she could barely speak.

"Please- let me cum, I need - need you to fuck me."

Uta stared at her mockingly.

"Is that how you address me?"

Akane closed her eyes in desperation, she needed to cum now.

"Please let me cum- master." She pled.

He moved further up, and finally slid his thick cock into her saturated cunt with a groan. His eyes seemed to shine even more intensely red, as he grabbed onto her, with restrained strength.

He waited but a moment, before he started pounding into her exhausted body, much to the relief of both of them.

"Yes! Please Uta, master more, please! God!" Grunted Akane.

"You're just a dirty little slut aren't you? You're a whore who needs to fuck Ghouls just to get off aren't you?!" Groaned Uta as he picked up speed, in his thrusts.

"Yes! Yes, I'm a dirty slut who gets off on Ghouls! I need Ghouls to show me my place!" Yelled Akane, as Uta began rubbing at her clit.

"That's right, and any Ghoul would do. But don't think you can go to anyone else for this pleasure. You won't get this from any human, or any other Ghoul. It's only me, I'm your only master." He moaned, as he licked up her neck.

"If you go to anyone else I'll tear them apart my little slut. I'll lock you in this room for days, and never let you see sunlight again."

Akane moaned in pleasure at the thought of being here, pleasured forever by his hands.

"I thin-think, Uta I'm going to."

"Go ahead and cum." He whispered, as her body spasmed in pleasure with her orgasm finally washing over her. Soon Uta felt himself losing control, grabbing onto her body just a little too tightly, as his body exploded in orgasm. He bit harshly into her shoulder drawing a sound of pain from Akane, as they were overrun with pleasure.

The two collapsed for a moment, both panting for breath, as their bodies were drained by the experience.

Uta relaxed his jaw and lapped at the mark he'd left on Akane's tender shoulder.

Akane barely flinched at his attention, she was so spent she could barely move. She waited until Uta undid the handcuffs, before curling in on herself, as Uta wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said with a contented. Smile.

Uta kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm glad. You can stay the morning this time if you'd like."

Akane snuggled into his chest, and closed her eyes as he turned off the lights.

"I'd like that."


End file.
